There has been known a parking assistance apparatus, which assists parking of a moving body such as an automobile. For example, the parking assistance apparatus detects an obstacle around a parkable area. Thereafter, the parking assistance apparatus assists parking by setting an appropriate position within the parkable area as a parking target position based on the obstacle. See, for example, JP 2012-081838 A (Reference 1).
However, the parking assistance apparatus has a problem in that it may not set the parking target position at an appropriate position for an occupant since the parking assistance apparatus sets the parking target position in consideration of only a peripheral situation such as the obstacle.
Thus, a need exists for a parking assistance apparatus which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.